Conventional walkers have been known for many years for use by people needing assistance in walking. For example, elderly individuals or people having medical problems which make walking difficult can use a walker to help walk short distances. However, strength and stamina limits the distances that such individuals can walk. Greater distances often require the use of a wheelchair, which may be motorized, or a powered scooter. It may be difficult for the person to sit down and stand up from the wheelchair or scooter. Also, when sitting in the wheelchair or scooter, the person is at a lower elevation than others who may be standing next to them. This sitting position can be depressing to the person, since the difference in elevation requires them to look up, and a standing person to look down, during a conversation. Furthermore, motorized wheelchairs and scooters are heavy, bulky, and difficult to transport in an automobile.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorized walker which is capable of carrying a person in a standing position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorized walker which is easy to operate and maneuver.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a walker frame which is detachably mounted on a motorized base upon which a person can stand.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorized walker which can be quickly and easily disassembled for storage and for transportation in an automobile.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a motorized walker which is economical to manufacture, and safe and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.